


Then Just Maybe....

by authorbooklover



Series: A way with words [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Child Abuse, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Tony to let go, if Tony lets go then who will he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Just Maybe....

Nothingness. There was nothing but darkness. No sound, no light nothing that he could possibly touch to let him know where he was. Tony moved slowly through the darkness. It was sticking to him like glue, causing his legs to get stuck every few steps. It was even clogging his mouth. Every time he tried to open his mouth to speak, the words would get lodged in the blackness. I just want Steve here, he thought, the last I saw of him he was terrified as the explosions went off. Did everyone make it out okay? Did the tower collapse? Was there anyone even in the tower or where they all still at the hospital with Barton. Tony shook his head and scanned the surrounding blackness. There had to be a way out of here. He couldn't be this trapped. 

 

Steve lifted his head from his arms. Glancing at the clock he sighed. It had been two days since the tower was attacked. Two days since Tony had slipped into a coma. Steve rubbed his eyes. Scrunching his nose he took a look down at himself. Two days since any of them had showered properly. Clint was in the hospital room across the hall so the Avengers either spent their days sitting in Tony's room looking for any sign of change or sitting in Clint's room with the door open. This was mostly so the others could keep an eye on their leader. Steve had refused to move, to eat, or to even answer Fury's calls. Worry had begun to make him look his old age. His eyes were dull and the bags under his eyes had gone from being a blueish color to straight on black.

"Steve?" Bruce's voice sounded from the doorway.

Glancing over at the doctor, Steve nodded at him, giving him the okay to enter the room.

"You need rest." Bruce held up his hand before Steve could protest. "I know you have super human, well everything, but that just means you need more rest and nutrition than the normal human being. I am scared to find out what happens when Captain America deprives himself of that stuff for a week. You need to go back to the tower for a couple of hours. Thor will go with you. I will keep an eye on Tony, while Natasha keeps an eye on Clint."

Steve glanced at Tony, taking hold of his hand. "If I had been there..." He trailed off leaning closer to brush his lips against the sleeping mans cheek.

"If you had been there then you would have been in a hospital bed right next to him." Bruce's sharp tone made Steve look at him. 

Steve never thought about what this was doing to the others. They were essentially down half the team with Steve refusing to leave Tony's bedside. Bruce looked as tired and worn out as Steve was sure the others were feeling. 

"Alright, I'll get some rest, but then I want the rest of you to do the same got it?"

Bruce's shoulders visibly relaxed. Giving a small smile he nodded his head and took the seat opposite Steve, keeping his eyes trained on the equipment hooked up to Tony.

When Steve had left the room, he poked his head into Clint's.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Call me or Thor if you guys need anything." Clint just smiled and nodded giving Steve a little wave. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the Captain from her spot next to Clint's bed.

Sighing Steve headed out of the hospital to find Thor. He just hoped that whatever was causing the genius to be in a coma for this long was going to end soon. Him and Tony had some serious discussions head their way.

 

Tony had moved around in what had to be a circle for what felt like forever. He hadn't found any sign of light or life yet. He hated to admit it but he was beginning to feel scared. Why hadn't the others come for him yet?

"Because their not going to come for you." a voice sounded to his side. 

Whipping around, Tony looked for the speaker. There was no one there.

"Why would they eve come for you, you are nothing to them. Just someone who gave up his home." Tony turned around and would have screamed if he could.

His father stood in front of him. Looking exactly like he did the day before the crash. The cold stare bore through Tony, causing him to shrink back, wanting to hide. Shaking his head he tried his best to hold his father's stare.

"Oh it's me alright. And believe me, son, we have a lot that needs to be discussed. Like how could you ever expect Captain America to see you as a friend, an equal. You are nothing compared to him. You were right in thinking you just leave dirt on him, I'm ashamed that he even had to know a disgrace like you."

Tony could feel the tears flowing down his face. Shaking his head he went to step away from Howard, only to realize he couldn't move.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere boy. You're all mine. And I think we have some catching up to do don't you?" Howard covered Tony's mouth with a hand dripping black sludge. Tony would have screamed if he could. Struggling, he watched with wide eyes as Howard continued to laugh at his weak protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to my livejounal account. The first chapter of my book is up if you are interested! http://authorbooklove.livejournal.com/


End file.
